thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Damon Campbell
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Damon Campbell Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Pluto '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Neptune '''Cohort Choice 1: '''Fourth '''Cohort Choice 2: '''Fifth '''Faceclaim: Gareki (Karneval) ---- Appearance: Damon has short, messy black hair and black eyes. He has black hair and blue-gray eyes. He usually wears a pair of goggles on his head and often wears a long black jacket, black pants and skin tight shirts or tank tops, some with only one strap. He also sometimes wears jumpsuits, and though guns are not his favoured weapon, he always keeps on on him. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, though he doesn't seem to care about his appearance much. Personality: Damon is a very dignified man, he has a strong sense of courage, pride and honor, and he holds a strong aversion to lies, and is very chivalrous. Damon is extremely protective and possessive of his friends, and gets easily angered when they are insulted, and murderous when they are in danger, but always hides that fact and appears calm in crisis as he hates to be seen with a weakness and he knows that if the enemy were to find out about his protectiveness to his friends around him they would use that against him. But Damon has a tough attitude and hides his sentimentality. Even when his family died, he did not cry but rather bottled in his sadness, causing others to worry when he would shut himself up in his room for long periods of time. History: '''Emma Campbell grew up with rich parents, with no worries in the world. She was given everything she wanted and needed, with her younger sister she was happy for most of her life until she was twenty three and she met a man. The man of her dreams. They met in a restaurant where a lover of Emma's ditched her for another woman and she learnt this by phone and was sitting there shocked and still, when a man walked up and asked her 'Are you ok?' she replied with 'Yes. I'm fine.' they got into a conversation until the man asked her out and they did. For the next few weeks Emma was on cloud nine, oblivious to everything around her. Until one day, she found out she was pregnant, and by then, the man was gone. And so she returned to her home pregnant. Now her father was olf fashioned, and believed that you should only have sexual intercourse after you were married, and naturallly when he found his eldest daughter, his sensible daughter, he was furious and yelled at Emma for an hour straight and afterwards kicked Emma out and sent her to America to live in the holiday house with no contact to the family. She moved to America like her father had planned and gave birth to Damon, but as she was left alone by her family because of Damon she despiced him and always pushed him away. Damon learnt to fend for himself beign ttaught by the butler of the house how to fight, both with swords and guns, and became an expert with the two weapons. When he was ten and Emma had become even more depressed and reclusive Damon had tried to contact his aunt. And he suceeded. He pretended to be a kid who was trying to call his mother but had gotten the wrong number, it only lasted a few seconds and it wasn't worth it but Damon learnt something. No matter if they are related to you, it doesn't make them family. As soon as he hung up he heard a gun shot coming from Emma's room, but before he could get there first the maids had ran in and screamed. Though they tried to keep him out he saw the bloody boy of Emma, who had shot her brains out. Suicide. he ran before the maids could adress to him and ran deep in the forest, only bringing the gun that his mother had shot herself with. He was found by lupa and was trained to perfection before being taken to camp. '''Weapons: '''He uses a sword but carries a gun Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day''' :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. TimeLord15 (talk) 10:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed